


Midnight

by SkeletonHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #Drabble, #New Years, #fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHeart/pseuds/SkeletonHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years Eve and Gabriel was looking forward to hot chocolate and TV alone only to be interrupted by company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

Gabriel liked wintertime. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed summertime and the lack of clothing it entailed but if he had to choose, he would probably have to choose winter.  
He liked being cozy. Snuggling up in front of the fire with layers on and, his favourite part, drinking lots of hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows and lots of cream. Then there were all the different treats you would find everywhere and it was the only time of the year, bar Halloween, that encouraged his diet of sugar.  
So when his routine of wrapping up, eating crap and watching crap on tv with a constant flow of a certain hot drink was interrupted, it was safe to say he wasn't pleased.  
When he answered the door with his best "leave me the fuck alone" face that he could manage, he was surprised (yet somewhere deep down not because who else would try ruin his me time) to be greeted by the Winchesters and Castiel. All of which were wrapped in some of the most horrid Christmas jumpers he had ever laid his eyes on, even though Christmas was technically over.  
Dean to his satisfaction looked positively awkward in his, as every few seconds he would pull at the collar and grumble to himself.  
Sam looked appropriately uncomfortable though not extremely.  
Then there was Cas who was positively beaming because, as he later found out, Cas had picked each and every single jumper out himself in the sales and was extremely proud of them.  
"Happy New Years Eve!" the three of them said in appropriate tones matching their expressions.   
Gabriel sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to get rid of them no matter what he said. "What are you doing here?"   
"Freezing our bloody balls off." Dean growled pushing his way into the house and bringing a trail of melting snow with him.  
Gabriel stood aside to let the other two in, both of which had apologetic and thankful looks on their faces.  
"We came to ring in the New Year," Sam replied with a small smile while Castiel went into the kitchen with a plastic bag in hand that better have contained alcohol and sugar filled treats.   
"Why?" Gabriel ask because he couldn't let things be but mostly because he found the slight blush on the younger Winchesters face along with his look of embarrassment, slightly endearing.  
"Cas got the idea into his head and... Well we haven't seen you in a while so..." Sam trailed off, red rising up his face. Gabriel smiled, maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad thing.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Gabriel was happy to learn that the contents of the plastic bag did in fact contain sweets and alcohol. Though in his opinion, not enough of the latter.  
Overall, it hadn't been as bad as Gabriel had originally thought. The three were happy to go along with Gabriel's habits of watching TV and having hot chocolate and sweets. And they did so until it was nearing midnight.  
Gabriel excused himself to the kitchen and started making what must have been the hundredth jug of hot chocolate for himself and the three visitors. He took his time, not wanting to be in the sitting room with them for the count down for some reason. He thought it was because of how close they all looked. Cas having found somewhere he seemed to belong. Sam and Dean would bicker and fight about the stupidest things. Dean wanting to re-watch the Dr. Sexy MD Christmas special and Sam giving out that they've watched it everyday since Christmas. Yet it never lasted, they were still brothers and still, and always would, love each other. Maybe that's why he didn't want to be there with them as the countdown ended because he didn't feel like he belonged with them and oh how he wished he did. Not that he'd ever admit it.  
"10, 9, 8" Gabriel heard Castiel say from the living room, excitement in his voice.  
"Come in for the count down," Sam said entering the kitchen a slight smile on his face. He still had that damn ugly Christmas jumper on and for some reason that made Gabriel smile.  
"Naw, I better finish this hot chocolate." He replied turning around.  
"7, 6..."  
"Come on," Sam said walking over grabbing his arm.  
"5, 4..." Dean had joined in.  
"No, I'm okay here." Gabriel replied not meeting his eyes.  
"3, 2..."  
"Then I'll just have to stay here with you," Sam said leaning against the counter beside him.  
"1, 0!" Came from the living room.  
Gabriel turned to look up at Sam and before he realised what he was doing he kissed him.  
When he pulled away Sam's face was a question mark.  
"Midnight y'know?" Gabriel stuttered, "traditions and all that -"  
But was cut off be Sam leaning in and kissing him this time. Unlike the last one, this wasn't short and sweet, a bare brush of the lips, it was deep and lingering and they both pulled away slightly breathless and flushed.  
"Now will you please come back to the living room?" Sam asked looking down at him.  
"Whatever you Sammy I mean all you had to say was please," Gabriel grinned feeling cocky and pleased with himself.  
"Hey but you-" but the taller man gave up knowing it was a hopeless cause and followed the blonde back to the sitting room but before he entered he heard Gabriel exclaim "The horrors, the horrors, my eyes, my eyes!"  
Sam entered to find Castiel straddling Dean's lap. Castiel looked positively embarrassed but Dean had his best shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "Don't think I don't know you two were doing the exact same in the kitchen," Dean simply said as Castiel got off his lap muttering apologies as he done so.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Gabriel decided then and there that night that winter was in fact his favourite season, as he fell asleep on Sam's lap while Dean fell asleep on Castiel's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I done this really quick because I really wanted to do a midnight kiss fic and yeah, so I know it's not great but I hope ye kinda liked it.


End file.
